


Cry

by tea0W0stache



Series: Brace Yourself [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Gen, Ghost Daiya Owada, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea0W0stache/pseuds/tea0W0stache
Summary: Daiya Owada has never once cried in front of his younger brother.Except for the day he died.----Daiya wakes up as a ghost.
Relationships: Owada Daiya & Owada Mondo
Series: Brace Yourself [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135082
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Cry

**Author's Note:**

> lmao heres the art https://tea0-0stache.tumblr.com/post/642840413751934976  
> now cry.

Daiya Owada has never once cried in front of his younger brother.

Except for the day he died.

It was. Jarring, to say the least. 

He knew he wasn't going to survive the crash. He knew he was a dead man when he told Mondo to keep the gang together. And the most he expected for any afterlife wasn't heaven or hell, just an empty void.

What he didn't expect was to wake up, exactly in the same spot, with the same sirens, and the same sobs of his brother. 

**_"ANIKI! ANIKI- NO, LEMME GO, THAT'S MY BROTHER! ANIKI PLEASE!!!"_ **

It was heartbreaking, Mondo's begging. But his pleas fell on deaf ears, as policemen dragged him away, to their car.

_ 'Let them take you, Mondo,'  _ Was the first thought he had.  _ 'I can't watch you like this. Please.' _

But Mondo, because  _ of course, _ tried to fight, and rip himself away. He struggled, and even bit one of the men, stumbling over his coat and dirty clothes to drape himself over Daiya's corpse. 

Mondo held on tight too. No matter how hard those policemen tried to get him away, he would snap, and bite, kick and scream, do anything to stay just a little longer.

He wanted to smack some sense into him. Tell him off, tell him to let go, to go to the station.

But then he remembered.

This was Mondo.

And Daiya was dead.

How else was the kid supposed to react?

Dread seeped into his.. body(?), and made him try and reach forward, to bring his brother back to his senses. Mondo shivered as his hands passed through, and he was racked with even more sobbing.

They weren't even words at this point. Garbled apologies, pleas for Daiya to wake up, to come back, and harsh sobbing. His clothes were stained with blood, blood that was quickly drying, as the corpse in his arms grew cold.

_ "Mondo. Mondo, let me go, let me go, little brother-" _

Daiya tried to beg. Tried to bargain with his brother, to get him to let go of his body, and it was then he saw that he was trembling just as bad, if not more, than Mondo.

Tears, somehow, were falling down his own face. It was odd. He wanted to hide. To comfort Mondo, and make sure he never saw the man he idolized break. He felt no pain. But it still hurt.

"Kid, you gotta let it go. He's dead. Come with us."

"SHUT UP! SHUT YER FUCKIN' MOUTH!!"

"Kid-"

"I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YA! DON'T TOUCH HIM, DON'T YA FUCKIN' DARE!"

The poor kid was in shambles, trembling like a rabid dog. His eyeliner was smudged and running, snot ran down his nose, and his eyes were red, puffy, and filled with terror and rage.

When one of the policemen moved a hand to his taser, immediately, Daiya went to cover Mondo protectively.  _ Don't you dare, don't you DARE even think about it _ -

"Listen kid, we don't wanna hurt you. Just let the body go, and can drive you back to the station with no problems."

Mondo didn't look at them, but his grip loosened. He no longer looked angry, just. 

Empty.

"... please.. please, when you.. when you take him lemme.."

The way his voice cracked and he hiccuped made Daiya ache.

"... please.. lemme take his stuff.."

The officer, who Daiya actually recognized as Takaaki, took his hand off the taser and his expression softened. "Of course, kid. I'm not gonna do that to you. Let's get you back to the station, okay?"

Mondo, eventually, let go of his body. He let Takaaki guide him away, and found he was moving with them. It was then, Daiya noticed something.

He wasn't walking. He  _ couldn't _ walk. When he tried, he would collapse, and would have to … float. But it also seemed his range of movement was limited.

And that was because his soul was tied to something. Daiya had heard about.. spirits, and ghosts. How their souls were tethered to something, unfinished business, an object, anger.

That something happened to be his favorite cigarette case, clutched in Mondo's hands.

Daiya wiped at his face, and followed quickly behind, close to Mondo, close for comfort.

"I'm sorry for your loss if it means anything."

Mondo didn't say anything. He only held onto that little case, eyes empty, and dead.

Daiya doesn't think he's the only one that died that night.


End file.
